


Setkání v předvečer Všech Svatých

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Halloween, Pre-Slash, Widower John
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: O Halloweenu můžete potkat leckoho a někdo Vám třeba může změnit život. John Watson, válečný veterán, vdovec a osamělý rodič, by mohl vyprávět.





	Setkání v předvečer Všech Svatých

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Встреча накануне Дня Всех Святых](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486487) by [Cats_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Queen/pseuds/Cats_Queen)



John se přinutil přidat do kroku, aby stačil své dceři. Dnes ho noha i rameno příšerně bolely, ale nemohl Rosie zklamat, tolik se těšila.  
Jeho holčička by měla mít nějaký nádherný kostým, jít za vílu nebo za princeznu, ale to si teď nemohli dovolit. Jeho armádní penze byla mizerná a chirurga s třesem v rukou nikde nezaměstnají.  
Mary by jí jistě něco spíchla, i z těch nejpodivnějších zbytků látek by vykouzlila něco úžasného, ale neštěstí nechodí nikdy samo.  
Krátce po tom, co Johna převezli zpátky do Anglie, srazil Mary na přechodu nepozorný řidič. Ještě stačila odstrčit Rosii na chodník, ale sama už to nestihla.  
Chodili spolu od střední, měli tolik plánů a tolik dřeli, aby si je mohli splnit. Johnovo angažmá v Afghánistánu nebylo ideální, ale zavázal se armádě, aby mohl vystudovat a ta mise znamenala dobrý plat.  
Teď bylo všechno pryč. Byly dny, kdy John netoužil po ničem víc, než si strčit hlaveň svého Browningu do pusy a stisknout spoušť a jediný důvod, proč to neudělal, byla Rosie.  
Nesměl z ní udělat úplného sirotka, nechat jí napospas Maryiným pochybným příbuzný, své alkoholické sestře nebo nedej Bože ústavní péči.  
Z jeho penze se nedalo moc vyjít, zaměstnání jako lékař už sotva sežene, tak brával příležitostné brigády, které fyzicky zvládal, ale byl limitován tím, že neměl Rosie komu svěřit.  
Vlastně je držela nad vodou jen Maryina pojistka, ale co bude, až ji spotřebují. I tak se museli přestěhovat do menšího bytu v jiné čtvrti.  
Bylo sychravo, drobně mrholilo a on by byl nejraději pod střechou. Jejich byt by se dal sotva označit za útulný, ale přinejmenším tam bylo sucho a teplo.  
Jenže Rosie tolik toužila jít koledovat! Jenže zatím si nestačila v novém bydlišti udělat nové kamarády a byla příliš malá, aby jí John pustil samotnou. Takže jí pomohl vyrobit primitivní kostým ducha ze starého prostěradla, našli malý proutěný košík a vyrazili.  
Ulice byly téměř prázdné, i skupinky jiných halloweenských koledníků potkávali jen vzácně, počasí většinu lidí odradilo. John si v duchu řekl, že ještě obejdou dva bloky a pak dceru přesvědčí, aby to zabalili.  
Najednou před ně z postranní uličky vyskočil kluk: „Koledu nebo něco provedu!“  
Mohl být tak v Rosiině věku, zrzavý, pihovatý a ani jeho převlek nebyl moc propracovaný. Asi měl představovat piráta, protože mě dřevěnou šavli a klapku přes oko. Jinak měl docela obyčejné džíny a kostkovanou košili. Johna ihned napadlo, zda mu v tak nedostatečném oblečení není zima.  
„Ale my nic nemáme! Jen, co jsem si vykoledovala.“ odpověděla chlapci Rosie a ukázala mu smutný obsah svého košíku.  
„To nevadí! Jmenuju se Viktor.“ usmál se.  
„Já jsem Rosie a tohle je můj táta.“  
„Poslyš Viktore, ty jsi tady sám?“ nedalo to Johnovi, kam až dohlédl, nespatřil nikoho jiného.  
„Chodili jsme s kamarádem, ale ztratil jsem se mu.“ přiznal chlapec, po chvilce dodal: „Pomůžete mi ho najít?“  
„Určitě to zkusíme Viktore, ale neměli bychom nejdřív sehnat tvoje rodiče?“  
„Nejdřív musíme najít Willa, má sklon dostávat se do maléru, když na něj nedávám pozor.“ pravil hoch vážně a zamířil zpátky do uličky, ze které se vynořil. John s Rosie ho automaticky následovali.  
„A ty se bez svého kamaráda nedostáváš do malérů, co?“ zeptal se po chvíli John. Kráčeli velice svižně, Viktor skoro běžel, nejspíš ve snaze vrátit se rychle na místo, kde kamaráda viděl naposledy.  
„Kdepak, já už ne!“ zněl odpověď a bývalý vojenský lékař si jen pomyslel, jak je ten kluk sebejistý. Teprve po dalších pár metrech v ostrém tempu si uvědomil, jak lehce se mu kráčí, noha přestala bolet.  
Zahnuli do další úzké uličky, tady nebylo ani slušné osvětlení, jen poblikávající lampa někde na opačném konci. U kandelábru stálo několik popelnic a na chodníku se válela nějaká hromada hadrů.  
Hromada hadrů, ze které čouhala bota!  
Na zemi za popelnicemi ležel člověk. Nejspíš byl opilý, ale stejně ho tu John v takovém počasí nemohl nechat válet. Nařídil oběma dětem, aby zůstaly stát – co kdyby ten člověk byl agresivní a pomalu se přiblížil.  
Muž měl oblečený draze vypadající kabát a nebyl cítit alkoholem. John se lehce dotkl jeho ramene a dotyčný ze sebe vypravil bolestivý vzdech, spíš jen zachroptění. To nevypadalo dobře.  
Pomalu dotyčného obrátil a spatřil nezdravě bledou tvář a tmavou skvrnu na mužově břiše.  
„Halo pane, slyšíte mě?“ jemně popleskal neznámého po tvářích.  
Muž pootevřel oči, v mizerném světle pouliční lampy se nedalo říct, zda jsou modré nebo zelené, ale jejich pohled byl nezaostřený.  
„Tak jste … dorazil … doktore.“ zamumlal neznámý, ale skoro okamžitě začal zase ztrácet vědomí.  
John ho znovu popleskal: „No tak, teď nemůžete spát! Zůstaňtě s námi!“  
Rozhrnul muži kabát, sako i košili a zběžně prozkoumal ránu. Dost hluboká, pravděpodobně od velkého nože. Vytáhl svůj kapesník a přitiskl ho na ni. Jeho pacient ze sebe vypravil bolestivý vzdech.  
John se otočil po obou dětech, které na něj vyděšeně hleděly.  
„Rosie! Tady máš můj telefon a vytoč 112. Tomu pánovi nebo paní zopakuješ, co ti budu říkat, ano?“  
Už dávno poučil Rosie o první pomoci a podobných věcech, takže bez problému zvládla hovor s dispečerem a tlumočila mu Johnovy informace o zraněném i o jejich poloze.  
Během sedmi minut tu byla záchranka a zdravotníci se ujali svého pacienta.  
„Můžeme jet s nimi tati? Aby ten pán nebyl sám, až se vzbudí.“ naléhala Rosie. John se prosebně podíval na zdravotníka, sám měl neodbytný pocit, že by toho člověka neměl pouštět z očí.  
Nebylo to podle předpisů, ale záchranář Johna od vidění znal, tak kývl.  
Teprve když vyrazili vstříc nejbližší nemocnici, John zaklel. V návalu adrenalinu úplně zapomněl na Viktora.  
„To je dobrý tati. Pošeptal mi do ucha, že už Willa našel a odešel zpátky k hlavní ulici. Když jsem se po něm otočila, už byl pryč.“  
John zadoufal, že je to pravda a kluk se skutečně připojil ke svému kamarádovi a pak se opět začal zabývat „svým“ pacientem.  
Byl to docela mladý člověk, nanejvýš pětadvacet, se zvláštní protáhlou tváří a kadeřemi havraních vlasů, které se nyní ovšem mokré lepily k jeho čelu.  
„Vypadá jako nějaký princ.“ špitla Rosie.  
A taky se tak obléká! Napadlo ihned Johna. Co tak nóbl člověk pohledával v jejich čtvrti?  
Doprovodili záhadného mladíka až před operační sál a počkali, dokud jim unavený chirurg o hodinu a půl později neoznámil, že je ten člověk mimo nebezpečí.  
„Ale bylo to tak, tak. Ztratil hodně krve, kdybyste ho našel jen o pár minut později, tak už jsme ho nezachránili.“

Druhý den se John i s dcerou vypravil do nemocnice znovu. Museli se ujistit, že se neznámý dobře zotavuje.  
Ten člověk Johna zajímal, poprvé po mnoha měsících se mu nezdálo v noci o Mary, ale zjevovala se mu bledá tvář a zvláštní oči zraněného mladíka.  
V nemocnici je recepční ochotně nasměrovala: „Správně by za ním směla jen rodina, ale mám od jeho bratra výslovný příkaz, že vás můžu pustit. Později by vám chtěl osobně poděkovat, doktore Watsone.“  
Pokoj 221 v křídle B našli snadno a jejich pacient byl dokonce vzhůru. Stále byl bledý a obklopený kapačkami, ale když vstoupili, zkoumavě si je prohlédl a zeptal se : „Afghánistán nebo Irák?“  
„Eee . Nože?“  
„Kde jste sloužil? V Afghánistánu nebo v Iráku?“  
„Jak jste uhádnul, že je táta voják?“ optala se Rosie dřív, než na tu nečekanou otázku dokázal zareagovat John a pacient na ně vychrlil sérii postřehů, ze kterých odvodil Johnovo bývalé povolání.  
„To bylo … brilantní.“ vypravil ze sebe šokovaný John a Rosie to doplnila: „Úplně senzační!“  
Mladík na ně šokovaně zíral: „To není to, co lidé obvykle říkají.“  
"A co normálně říkají?"  
„Jdi do pr … ehm do háje!“  
Rosie se rozesmála.  
„A může se na něco zeptat já?“  
„Už to sice děláte, ale prosím!“  
„Co jste včera pohledával v naší čtvrti. Nějak mi tam nepasujete.“  
„Sledoval jsem podezřelého, bohužel mi uniklo, že má společníka – vždycky se něco najde!“ dodal mladík rozmrzele.  
„Teda na policajta bych vás teprv netipoval.“  
„Já nejsem policista!" ohradil se muž: "Sherlock Holmes detektivní konzultant, jediný na světě!“  
John se uchechtl: „John Watson, bývalý kapitán u Pátého northumberlandského pěšího. A tahle mladá dáma je Rosie.“  
„Hm … jak snášíte hru na housle? Když přemýšlím, tak ponocuju, piju spoustu kávy a někdy zas celé dny nepromluvím slovo.“  
„Housle jsou v pohodě, sám hraju příležitostně na klarinet, ale proč nám to říkáte?“  
„Budoucí spolubydlící by o sobě měli vědět to nejhorší.“  
„Ale já ...“  
„Já hledám spolubydlícího a vy dva zas potřebujete lepší byt v lepší čtvrti. Jsi vdovec, neudržuješ blízké vztahy s nikým z příbuzných, žijete jen z tvojí penze a nedávno jste se nuceně stěhovali. Já mám vyhlédnutý pěkný byt v centru, dost veliký, abyste se tam pohodlně vešli oba dva. Jenže můj bratr mi nedovolí se tam nastěhovat, pokud bych tam byl sám.“  
„Proč? Jste přece dávno plnoletý.“  
„Když spolu budeme bydlet, mohli bychom si tykat, ne Johne? Můj bratr se obává, abych se nevrátil ke svým, cituji: „nezodpovědným zvykům z vysoké školy“, ale kdybych sdílel byt s lékařem ...“  
„Moment, co přesně myslíš těmi „nezodpovědnými návyky“? Nemůžu nechat Rosie žít někde, kde to pro ní nebude bezpečné!“  
Sherlock začal vysvětlovat, že už je několik let čistý, že je to podmínka pro to, aby mohl konzultovat pro Scotland Yard a než se nadáli, vyprávěl jim o svém posledním případu, kdy dokázal vrahovi vinu jen na základě toho, jak hluboko se petrželka zabořila do másla.  
Rosie byla nadšená, John fascinovaný a poprvé za tři čtvrtě roku cítil opravdovou radost, vzrušení a naději.  
Vyptal se na byt, podmínky nájmu a uklidnilo ho zjištění, že majitelkou domu je starší dáma, která by mohla být ochotná občas pohlídat Rosie.  
Rychle se dohodli, že jakmile Sherlocka propustí z nemocnice, půjdou si byt prohlédnout.  
Sherlocka tyhle praktické otázky poněkud nudily, tak k velké radosti Rosie začal mluvit o jiném svém nedávném případu.  
„Hm, to bylo vážně chytrý!“ okomentoval to John: „Musíš být vážně dobrý, když jsi ve mně poznal doktora, ačkoliv jsi byl napůl mrtvý!“  
„Vážně?“  
„Řekls něco jako „Už jste tady doktore“. V tu chvíli jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel, ale v ten moment jsem na první pohled ničím doktora nepřipomínal, žádnej bílej plášť nebo tak něco.“  
„Aha, … ne, nebyl jsem ve stavu schopném slušné dedukce. To ta žena, ona mě našla první a řekla něco v tom smyslu, že musím vydržet, než přijde její manžel – doktor.“  
Sherlock se zamračil a soustředěně se snažil tu chvíli vybavit: „Než jsi mě dnes navštívil, předpokládal jsem, že je to opravdu tvoje žena, ale když jsem vás s Rosie uviděl, všechno na tobě zrovna křičelo vdovec.  
Podivné, proč sama nezavolala pomoc? Jen mi opakovala, že musím vydržet a počkat na tebe.“  
„Dokážeš si vybavit, jak vypadala?“  
„Hm, nijak precizně: platinově blond vlasy těsně pod uši, velké modré oči, oválný obličej, věk do třiceti, upravená. Postava spíš menší, ale klečela nade mnou, tak to mohlo můj dojem zkreslovat.  
Zaujalo mě, jak byla oblečená – jen šedé tričko a lehký tmavomodrý blejzr, trochu málo na tohle syrové počasí, ne?“  
Někde na oddělení se s bouchnutím zavřely dveře.

**Author's Note:**

> Dovolila jsem si k dnešku jednu tématickou povídečku, tak doufám, že se Vám líbila.


End file.
